Revealing Dreams
by Lexie J Potter
Summary: James can't find his favorite target anywhere, where could she possibly be? Why does everyone insist there has never been a Lily Evans? And why does Sirius think he needs to go to St. Mungos? Rating to be safe.
1. A Day Without a Flower

_Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned anything that looks familiar! Everyday I wish I was as talented as Mrs. Rowling!_

**A Day Without a Flower**

James had just woken up and was feeling rather groggy. He got out of bed and headed straight for the shower hoping it would wake him up, after all he needed to be able to think clearly today was the beginning of the O.W.L.s and tomorrow DADA would be his last test.

After he showered and ran his fingers through his hair several times, just enough for the windblown look, he declared himself ready for the day. He made his way down to the Great Hall and sat down with his friends. He took a moment and glanced around for his favorite target to tease.

"Hey guys, where is Evans, she is always at breakfast at this time?" James asked incredulously.

The boys all just stared at him quizzically when Sirius finally muttered, "Who are you going on about?"

"You know Evans, short girl, red hair, green eyes, fiery temper, I tease her every day!"

"James," Remus added hesitantly, "there has never been anyone here by the name of Evans; I think maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm not sick I feel perfectly well, I don't know what joke you are all playing at, but I will see you at the O.W.L.s." James said and stormed out of the Great Hall.

_I can't believe they have the gall to pull a prank of this magnitude on me. No Evans, what would the world be like without her? I would not have her to tease anymore, but there is always others to tease, like Snivelus, people like him wouldn't scream their heads off at me and give me a headache into next week. She also wouldn't be there to tell a professor on me every time she caught me having fun that she deemed inappropriate. I imagine Hogwarts would not be so bad without Evans around; in fact it would be idyllic._ James was deep in thought as he made his way down to wait outside the doors of the Great Hall, where the O.W.L.s would take place.

This is exactly where Remus, Sirius, and Peter found him. They all began whispering excitedly. Sirius came up on James left, while Remus and Peter came up on his right. Together the three of them jumped on him and they all went crashing to the ground. An amused Sirius looked at James and smirked, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I was pondering life without Evans." The other three shared a wayward glance.

"Uhhh… James, I know O.W.L.s are stressful but seriously you need to stop talking about whomever this Evans is, people are going to start thinking you are crazy. I think you should just keep these Evans' delusions to yourself." James was furious, why were his friends acting like this, at that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened. James got off the ground and haughtily entered the Great Hall.

_Why did they continue to insist there was no Evans? It is crazy; wait a minute why do I even care? Oh I remember they are trying to make it out like I am crazy._

The O.W.L.s seemed to drone on and on, about half way through James' head was beginning to hurt and his eyes were starting to become dry. He began to look around the room for a few minutes to clear his mind before going at the test again. _Where is Evans? She is not the type to miss class, let alone the O.W.L.s. _James was feeling too confused so he placed his focus back on completing his O.W.L.

When he finally finished he headed up to hand in his O.W.L, and asked McGonagall politely, "By chance, professor, have you seen Lily Evans? I need ask her a question before the next test."

McGonagall just stared at him blankly before pursing her lips into thin lines and proclaimed, "Mister Potter, I don't know what mischief you are up to but it is not appropriate to make fun of those, who are stressed for these tests. 10 from Gryffindor." James stared at her spluttering then turned and walked out of the Great Hall even more confused than before.

James was wandering around the corridors, contemplating why everyone was acting so strange, whenever he brought up Evans, and also why was he so worried about Evans' whereabouts. James walked right into someone and fell back landing flat on his bum.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. When he looked up to apologize he was staring directly into a pair of blue eyes with a twinkle in them.

"Hello Mister Potter, how are you this fine afternoon?"

"Sorry for not paying attention to where I was walking sir. I'm alright, sir."

"You know James; it is all a figment of your imagination.

"Sorry, sir?"

"This world where no one knows who you speak of, whom you tease all the time, you keep her at a distance because she scares you, not in a frightening way. Even more so you worry about her now, because your heart has already been claimed."

"Are we talking about Lily Evans, professor?"

"I'm sorry my dear boy, but whom?"

"Lily Evans."

"That name does not, as the muggles say, ring a bell." Professor Dumbledore continued on with a twinkle in his eye.

James made his way up to the common room and sat pondering about his strange day. As he sat there the common room had filled up and James began realizing how dull it was without Lily's tinkling laughter, or the way her eyes darkened when she was mad at him. He missed seeing her laughing across the room. Yes, James Potter had finally realized he had fallen for the one and only girl he could probably never have, Lily Evans.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter came through the portrait hole, "He sure has been thinking a lot today," Peter stated. Sirius snapped his fingers and James didn't budge so he began shaking him.

"Jamsey wake up, it's time to wake up."

James began to stir; he opened his eyes to find Sirius jumping on his bed. Sirius hopped off once he had accomplished his goal of waking up James.

"So Jamsey, Moony, Wormtail, and myself were wondering about this 'I love Lily Evans!' Care to tell us something?"

"So you actually know who Lily Evans is?" All of them looked at him funny.

"Ok, ok, stupid question I know, well I had a dream of a day without Lily Evans and you all had no idea who I was talking about. At first I was mad because I thought you were all playing a joke on me, then I realized how much I missed her when she didn't exist, and finally leading to I'm in love and don't know how long I have been with Lily Evans!"

And so the change in James Potter began. If anyone even looked like they were flirting with Lily, behind Lily they would see one of the Marauders glaring menacingly. Eventually, all of Lily's admirers were chased off until all boys just saw her as James' girl. Let's face it no one wanted to be on the bad side of any of the Marauders. He didn't tease her anymore, but he flirted with her and asked her out all of the time. He still drove her crazy but on an entirely new level.

Over the summer after their 6th year, James realized his attempts were futile and decided to change again. He decided he wouldn't flirt with Lily or ask her out all of the time. He would just be a chivalrous gentleman, and love her from afar.

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure what to think about it. Please give me advice or feedback. Lastly, there is constructive criticism and then there are ignorant rude people, please no flames, just constructive criticism please.


	2. The Unknown Stag

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned anything that looks familiar! Everyday I wish I was as talented as Mrs. Rowling!_

**Unknown Stag**

_ There has been a change in Potter that is for sure. I just can't seem to figure him out. Before 6__th__ year he would tease me and prank me relentlessly. Last year he would ask me to be his girlfriend all of the time. I know he and that group of his are the ones that scared away all of the boys that like me. It is becoming ridiculous, I know I'm not one of the most beautiful girls even in Hogwarts, let alone the world, I'm scarcely pretty, but not a single person has asked me on a date besides Potter. Last year was so infuriating; I sometimes wish he would just disappear. _With that final thought Lily had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lily's eyes fluttered open at dawn. Lily got out of bed and headed over to the shower. She took her time getting ready, making sure not a single strand of hair was out of place and the perfect amount of make-up was applied to look natural. Even though she wouldn't agree she looked positively radiant. She began mentally preparing herself for her first day as head girl, and for Potter bugging her as soon as she exited from her room. To her surprise James was nowhere in sight. She went all the way down to the Great Hall and found her seat next to Alice Prewitt, her best friend. She glanced up and down the table making sure the Marauders were nowhere in sight before she started her breakfast. Pleased with not seeing them anywhere she began piling food on her plate.

"Morning Alice."

"Morning Lils how do you like your room Miss Head Girl?" Lily beamed she loved hearing that over and over again.

"It's absolutely perfect I will have to take you there today after classes. Have you seen the Marauders around, I need to set up the first head meeting?"

"The Marauders?" Alice gave Lily a questioning glance.

"Never mind."

Lily began looking up and down the table for the four boys, and to her surprise didn't find them together. Peter was off by himself, Remus could be found at the other end with Frank Longbottom, and Sirius was with Amos Diggory. _Hmmm… I wonder why they are not all together? And where is James?_

She would just have to wait until after class. At that moment Professor McGonagall came by handing each Gryffindor their times table. Most of the students headed for class after receiving their time tables.

Lily sat down in their first class of the day, Transfiguration, awaiting Professor McGonagall to begin the lesson. Patiently waiting she realized the Marauders were once again not together. Sirius had a crowd of girls around him, Remus and Frank were together again up in the second row, and Peter sat by himself in the back corner of the class room. _I wonder what sort of prank they are plotting and where is Potter, he never misses transfiguration it's his favorite class? _Lily decided she would ask Remus about James as he was the nicest and easiest to talk with.

"Hey Remus, wait up, can I speak with you?"

"Hey Lily, what did you need?"

"Have you seen Potter anywhere?"Remus stared at her quizzically.

"Potter? I know of a Potter family that has thrown parties for the wizarding world but they don't have any children."

"You me to tell me that you do not know James Potter, best friend to you, Sirius, and Peter, head boy, became an animagus so you wouldn't be alone every month?" Remus paled.

I don't know any James Potter, me friends with Black and Pettigrew ha yea right, and how did you know? No one knows, not even Frank and he's my best mate."

"It wasn't difficult for someone like me who pays attention, don't worry I do not believe anyone else has figured it out, and Remus I still like you just the way you are."

"Well I guess it is good you know it will make our duties as heads together easier. So when do you want to get together to plan out the prefect meetings?" Lily was a little dumbstruck, there really was no James, and Remus was head boy, she would have to process everything later.

"We can set it all up tonight in the common room after dinner, meet you at 7?"

"Sounds good, I will see you then, Lily."

Lily had History of Magic next so she began to think about the Marauders. _Without James there is no Marauders, it's creepily quiet. Sirius is still somewhat like himself still handsome and cocky, tells jokes and plays pranks, but it's not the same. Remus is still studious and sweet but he doesn't have the same sense of humor and twinkle of mischief. Peter, poor guy, is all by himself with no friends around. Hogwarts is definitely quiet without James, eerily quiet._

Lily showed Alice the head common room that was elaborately decorated with a copper gold marble fireplace, lavish wooden furniture with maroon cloth, dark golden walls, and maroon curtains. She shared her room next decorated in Lily's favorite colours sage green walls, wooden canopy bed frame painted white with matching desk, the bed spread was a light purple, the chair was wooden as well with cloth matching the bed spread, and there were little touches of red throughout the room. Now that Lily was done showing Alice her room she needed more information.

"Alice, today I heard people talking about the Potter's parties and how extravagant they are. Have you ever been to one?"

"Yes I have to go to every party they throw because Mr. Potter is my dad's boss. They have a sad story. My dad says they were supposed to have a son our age but something went wrong and they lost him. It was very painful for them because it was a miracle they conceived a child to begin with. They started throwing themselves in to their work a year later, and have not stopped yet. That's why their parties are always something to talk about. "

"That's terrible I feel so sorry for them…," Lily quietly added, "and so many others."

There walk down to the Great Hall for dinner was extremely quiet because Lily was lost in thought. _That is such a heartbreaking story about James' parents. I wish I could take that thought back. Sirius, Remus, and Peter haven't even reached their full potential. I miss his crazy antics. I wish he were here he always knows exactly what to say to lighten the mood. He could always read my emotions and I used to hate it but now I miss it dearly._ They had reached the great hall and ate dinner in silence, and afterwards Lily headed back to her common room for her meeting with Remus.

"I was figuring we could meet every other," Remus was abruptly cut off by Lily.

"James would have said let's meet every night together by the fireplace," still staring off into space.

"Lily, are you ok, who is this James you keep going on about? I'm really starting to worry about you."

"Sorry Remus, it must have been a dream I had last night, it just seems so real and like something is missing…"

"Alright I guess, but if you need to talk about anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks Remus, I really appreciate that."

Lily lay in bed that night thinking again. _I'm going to be an insomniac by the end of this year. James doesn't seem to exist, yet I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe I dreamt an entire 6 years of him, but then wouldn't I have some memory of this life without him. I'm so confused. James was always there for me, even when my parents died last year. When I asked him why he just said "This is the real me Lily, I took a little while to grow up and realize how immature my actions were, but I will always be there when you need someone because I know you don't believe it but I really care for you. I can't walk by someone in tears and in need of a shoulder and ignore them especially you. I would even be there for Snape no matter how much torture I would be causing myself." That was the moment I realized he had a big heart. I was able to look in his eyes and read all the emotions crossing through his mind, sympathy, hurt, and something else I have not been able to figure out. Why am I so concerned with where ever James is? I should be happy, he is not here to annoy me with his pestering, yet I miss him so much. Oh my…I love him, and that's what I saw in his eyes that day, it was love. Oh James please come back…_was Lily's last thought before slipping into a deep sleep, or was it a deep sleep.

Please R/R!


	3. Fianlly

**Finally…**

"Sirius it just doesn't make sense what is all this stuff and where does it all come from?" James asked.

"What all did you get again?" Peter piped in.

"He got a red rose, fizzing whizbees, us caroling to him in the morning, boxes of bertie botts, flying snitches, chocolate pyramid things, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, mini flying brooms, and dungbombs," declared Remus

"You mean serenading me awake in the morning." James laughed. The others gave him annoyed glances.

"You haven't eaten any of the items…" Sirius trailed off.

"Of course not, I have attended this school for just as long as you, I'm not daft. Anything could be wrong with them pranks, poisons, love potions, I'm not taking chances."

James just sat staring at all of the items on the bed, there didn't seem to be a pattern that he could see. Unless every day there seemed to be…tap,tap,tap.

"Will someone let in that ruddy owl I think I might be on to something here."

Peter went to the window and let the owl in, the owl glided across the room and landed on the James bed interrupting his thoughts. James began untying the letter attach while mumbling under his breath, "bloody bird…..had it….pattern….extra one."

After the bird flew off James looked back at his bed deciding whether to continue deciphering the pattern or read the letter he just got, probably from his mum. James decided on the latter and quickly opened it up.

_Center of the dance at midnight, last gift awaits._

_Love,_

_Leannán_

James just stared at the note, he knew these were gifts but he didn't know who from or what they meant and who was Leannán.

"Prongs you look befuddled. What's the letter say?" Sirius asked for all three of them.

"To meet up with the person, sending these, in the middle of the dance at midnight and that the last gift awaits. Anyone know someone with the name Leannán?" James pondered.

"I have heard that before but I don't remember where." Remus voiced.

"Well for now let's set this all aside and head to the kitchens for a snack, I'm famished," Sirius proclaimed.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter watched as James made his way anxiously to the center of the dance floor. They were nervous for him and watching him closely to make sure this wasn't some hoax or worse some crazy stalker, after all the Bertie Bott's every flavor beans only had his favorites in them and as far as they all knew they were the only ones to know how he eats them. As they watched closely they saw a girl approaching and the only thought they could think was great she is going to mess up the whole thing and we will never know who sent the gifts.

The other marauders were so loud that James heard them gasp as a blindfold was placed over his eyes. He moved his hands up to remove it but the person enclosed their hands over his wrists and held them down from behind which he didn't fight. He could tell it was definitely female at least just not sure who he contemplated as they maneuvered around to the front of him. She brought his head down slowly and began to whisper words barely audible to his own ears, so that he couldn't make out her voice, but he could feel her breathe run across his neck and ear making him shiver.

"_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me one everlasting red rose."_

She paused and took a breath and he remembered a similar muggle song his mum would sing around the house he loved the song but could never remember it exactly, what was it called? He felt her graze his right check with a kiss and the spot instantly warmed.

"_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two fizzing whizbees." _She placed a kiss on his left cheek.

"_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three carolers." _He chuckled remembering his serenade the other morning and she placed a kiss on his temple.

"_On the fourth day of Christams my true love gave to four boxes Bertie Bott's."_She placed a kiss to his other temple.

"_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five flying snitches."_ She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six chocolate hugs." _She kissed the tip of his nose.

"_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven sugar quills." _I felt her lips on my jaw near my ear.

"_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight chocolate frogs." _She kissed the other side.

"_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine flying brooms." _Her lips moved further down his jaw.

"_On the tenth day of Christams my true love gave to me ten dungbombs." _She moved to the other side.

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven worded letter." _She kissed his chin and moved her hands up around his neck untying the blindfold but not letting go.

James was so anxious this girl spent so much time on him and every time she touched him it tingled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him on instinct.

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve kisses." _She pressed her lips to mine and let the blindfold fall away as she tangled her hands in his hair, I lost myself in a kiss with this mysterious girl. I hadn't opened my eyes but I knew this girl was definitely the one. Electric shocks were sent through my entire body, I couldn't hear anyone around me, and I felt like we were dancing in the clouds. I pulled away from her and placed my forehead on hers, I was anxious to open my eyes. I was praying that this amazing girl was the same one I had fell in love with a couple years ago after that dream. I heard the deafening silence around me and I slowly opened my eyes to look at her. I gasped as I stared into her emerald eyes and I felt so overcome with the love I held for this girl. I pulled her into another kiss putting all of the love I had into that kiss. There was clapping around us and we finally looked up, she blushed so deeply, it made her look picturesque and absolutely breath taking.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I looked at her questioningly

"That would be fantastic." She responded quickly.

We walked to a garden outside that the professors had placed warming charms in the area and placed a charm on the snow so that it wouldn't melt from the warming charms, it was the perfect picture of a winter wonderland. They found a bench and sat looking at their surroundings, when James finally voiced his thoughts.

"Lily, I absolutely loved the fact that when I opened my eyes it was you standing in front of me. Please tell me that this is real and not a dream, joke, or passing fancy."

"James look at me," he glanced up at her, "I absolutely adore you and even though it took me a little longer to see. James, I love you." He stared into her eyes looking for any signs of deceit, after finding none, he kissed her again.

"I love you too Lily." He whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

James decided it was time to turn on his boisterous attitude, "So a song just for me?"

She laughed, "Yes I created that song for you, I had to find your favorite things though and left little clues here and there."

"What clues did you leave and what did each one mean?"

"Well rose is a flower like my name and it stands for love. Fizzing Whizbees you had told me a story about you and Sirius using them to cheer me up when my parents were killed. The caroling," James coughed and it sounded like he said serenading, she eyed him then continued, "caroling was my prank, not meant to be embarrassing but to show that I am ready to stop being so anal."

"Lily, you are far from anal, yes you like to follow rules but I don't think I would have fallen in love with you any other way." She smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"At the beginning of the year I saw you sorting through a box of Bertie Bott's when I asked you why you said you were picking out your favorites and told me which ones were your favorites. So I got seven boxes, your four had your favorites."

"What did you do with the other three?" She began smiling like the Cheshire cat and he noticed a twinkle in her eye.

"I charmed them to look like a regular box full of all of the colors and they will be arriving to the people they are meant for in the morning." His eyes brightened up and he began laughing a deep husky laugh.

"You Lily Evans played another prank a real one. This is amazing. Who are the lucky winners?"

"I'm not telling you, if you don't know by lunch I will tell you then. The snitches were to signify all those times you would play with that snitch and after catching it you would turn to me and smirk. The chocolate hugs…"

"Wait that is what those were called, hugs?"

"Yes, they are called chocolate hugs, they were given because I'm muggleborn and I gave you hugs without physically giving you a hug and giving up the secret admirer part. The sugar quills were for you because I know you like having them in classes, just please keep them away from Sirius!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm hiding all of the candy from him."

"Whew, where were we, oh yes the chocolate frogs, I charmed them to have emerald green eyes."

"You did? I was too worried about who could possibly be sending me all this stuff that I still have all of it, I was kind of scared to eat it."

"Understandably, what with Voldemort, Snape, and your fan club. The flying brooms were to remind you that nine months ago you promised to teach me how to become a better flyer and I'm still holding you to that."

"I haven't forgotten and I will definitely be teaching you."

"The dungbombs were a part of your pranking nature and the first prank you played on the girls in first year, including myself. Which by the way those dungbombs will disappear now that you know it was me."

"What? What do you mean disappear? I was going to use those!" She laughed at his reaction.

"If you let me finish, they are hidden within the Slytherin's common room and set to a timer. At sun rise on our first day back to classes after break, they will go off." He stared at her wide eyed.

"You put all ten in there, Merlin, two would leave it smelling for a week, ten would probably leave it smelling for the rest of the year and then some. This is going to be great, I can't wait"

"At least it's not in their dormitories, so we don't have to smell it in classes with them."

"The letter? How you signed your name confused me, what does that have to do with anything about you or me?"

"Well it had to be exactly eleven words long, and tell you where to meet me obviously. Leannán is actually Irish because I am part Irish and mostly because I look it, it means lover. Lastly the kisses because what better way to show you how I feel then to just kiss you."

"After you kissed me, I didn't open my eyes for a little bit because with everything you caused me to feel by the gesture, I had to hope and pray that it was you because if it was anyone else I would have been torn in two. Lily I have loved you for a couple years now and would be a pleasure of mine if you would honor me with your presence at every Hogsmeade visit and continue seeing only me after we graduate."

"Yes James, I wouldn't have it any other way."

James cupped her face and inched closer until his lips were on hers and his heart burst with pride as he was finally able to call Lily Evans his girl.

**A/N** It's motivating to see reviews!


	4. Christmas Morning

**Christmas Morning**

James was woken early on Christmas morning by something jumping on his bed. He opened his eyes to see a blurry image of two men standing on the side of his bed when suddenly he was licked across the face.

"Ugh…Padfoot get off the bed! I think you take pleasure in giving me dog kisses in the morning."

Padfoot jumped off the bed and transformed back to Sirius.

"No I just like waking you up that way because I know you hate it."

"It's time to get up Sirius woke us up then ran down to have the house elves bring our gifts to your common room. He told us it was because we needed to keep up tradition and he was not going to let Mr. Goody Two Shoes ruin tradition" Remus calmly stated.

"PRRRRRRRR-ESSSSSSS-ANNNNN-TSSSSSS TIME, Sirius screamed and ran to the Head's common room.

James clambered out of bed and grabbed his glasses off of his side table. Joining the other three he noticed Lily coming in the common room in her pajamas, silk mini shorts and a loose fitting spaghetti strap top.

"Prongsie, stop catching flies and get over here it's present time," exclaimed Sirius.

James recovered himself quickly and walked over to Lily "Good morning beautiful," James said as he kissed Lily on the cheek and grabbed her hand leading her over to the couch. Lily was trying very hard to control her blush.

"Good morning James, I heard very loudly its present time so let's get to it."

"Finally someone who has their priorities set out right and for that you get a present first Lily-poo, Sirius stated.

Sirius continued handing out presents to everyone, everyone was happy with the gifts they were given. Lily and James were sitting on the couch together and having a quiet conversation. The three boys decided they would start off the wonderful Christmas morning with eating some of their candies. They had decided to start off with the one candy they knew to eat the good ones fast before they were taken by a certain someone. As they were talking about their new stuff they were eating the candy. On the first bite all three spit it out and tried scrubbing their tongues with their clothes making a lot of noise. This caught Lily and James attention, when they turned and looked James saw the Bertie Bott's in their hands and started rolling on the floor laughing.

"You did this to us didn't you? That's why you haven't tried to steal your favorite ones yet," screamed Peter.

James was gasping for breath and somehow still found a way to get out, "No… I… di – n't…b-ut…I…kn-ow..wh-o…di-d…it!"

Lily looked on trying hard not to laugh and was struggling so she kept to covering her mouth. Remus looked up and noticed this, and whispered to Sirius as he had realized that Lily was the one who did it and that is how James was able to get 4 boxes of his favorites. Suddenly, Remus and Sirius jumped up and tackled Lily on the couch tickling her. Lily was laughing really hard and was trying to get away but the two boys were relentless. Peter was confused as to why they were tickling Lily but couldn't for the life of him figure it out. James was finally able to contain his laughter and got up to help Lily, but they were too much for James. He finally realized he was a wizard and pulled out his wand and suddenly Sirius and Remus were floating in the air. Lily ran to James side and smirked at the two boys.

"Serves you right for all the pranks I have put up with over the years," exclaimed Lily.

"I can't believe someone was able to prank us, no one ever has before we have always been very careful," replied Remus.

"Hey what about Jamesy he was part of those pranks," Sirius whined.

"Who better to prank you than rule following-innocent-little Lily? And no worry James has many years ahead of him being near me."

"God, I love this girl!" Exclaimed James.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long break in writing more to this story. As always please review after reading as it inspires me to continue writing.


End file.
